We propse to use electrochemical oxidation techniques to synthesize complex, pharmacologically-active alkaloids (such as morphine) and steroid analogs in a one-step reaction from easily obtainable precursors. These reactions will involve non-phenolic precursors and may serve as models for biosynthetic reactions.